Happy Birthday Harry
by BennyE5121
Summary: What Ginny really wanted to give Harry for his birthday in book seven. Rated T for scene of mild sexuality not descriptive. Originally titled The Red Pages.


**So this is my first fanfic I used to not like fanfiction but now its pretty cool. Anyway Harry's birthday book seven. The first and last lines are from the book all the junk in the middle is mine though. I know it's not a very original idea but it was to me before I started reading fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters JK does, and I'm not her if you read my short profile you'd know that wouldn't you.**

, one hand at her back and one hand in her sweet smelling hair----

There was a noise in the hall just outside Ginny's door, they broke apart, still holding on to one another they turned to look at it.

Ron's voice came from behind the door, sounding as if he were being restrained. "Let me go Hermione!"

"It's obvious Ginny wanted to give Harry his present in private." Hermione sounded as though she was trying to hold off Devil's Snare .

"What could she give Harry that she wouldn't want us to see?"

" I could think of a few things," Hermione said under her breath.

The commotion outside the door stopped, and then...

"THAT'S IT, I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!"

A heavy object hit the door, and the handle jiggled as though it was to be opened.

"_Relashio_!" Ron gave a yelp, the jiggling stopped.

"Ron that's not what I meant," Hermione sounded half amused half exasperated. "Do you really think they would do _tha_t with practically your entire family _and_ the Delacours in the house?"

Ron seemed to be mollified by this thought, or at least he had been so surprised by Hermione's spell he forgot what he was doing.

"Right...Well you two be warned if I find out you did what I think you're doing you'll have to answer to me, and..."

"SILENCIO"

"GO!" Hermione's voice was authoritative and commanding. Footsteps could be heard thundering down the hall and up the stairs.

"I'm glad Hermione is here," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Ron's a prat," said Ginny.

"He's just being an overprotective brother, that's all."

"Yeah, well...Colloportus."

Harry gave her a confused look.

"I'd rather not be interrupted," Ginny replied slyly. She gave him a mischievous smile, he returned it.

"If you don't want to be interrupted," he pointed his wand at the door. "Muffliato."

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Ginny was kissing him again, if anything was better than this in the world he had not yet found it. Her hands were searching his back, drifting lower and lower, they slipped themselves beneath his shirt, found skin, and continued back up taking his shirt with them. She tried to pull it over his head.

"What are you doing!?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Giving you your birthday present," Ginny said slightly breathless. "I get to unwrap half and you get to unwrap half."

Harry's heart skipped a few beats.

"Are you serious!?" he said as he allowed his shirt to hit the floor.

Ginny's hands were rubbing his now bare chest, tracing an imaginary Hungarian Horntail.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by," she said soft and slow, "and what better thing to give than something I can only give once."

Harry was sure his heart had stopped completely this time, then he felt it thundering against his chest, going about a hundred miles an hour.

"Wha...Wha...Wha..." he spluttered.

"What about your family, the Delacours?"

"The only people who know we're in here are Ron and Hermione," Ginny said nonchalantly. "And if anyone else comes up," she gestured towards the door, "our spells will make sure that they don't intrude."

Harry looked around the room hopelessly. "I just don't think its a good idea," he said backing away.

"Do you not want to?" Ginny asked her face crestfallen.

"Of course I want to," said Harry before he could stop himself. " I just don't think it's wise, somebody might notice we're gone." Even as he said this he wondered why he was being so oppositional towards her advances.

"I don't mind if you're quick about it," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I just want you to be the first."

She held out her hands.

Harry took a hold of her hands and looked at them. Familiar faces flashed across his mind, Hermione's look of pure shock, Ron's face full of dark loathing and betrayal, Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears, disapproval and disappointment, Mr. Weasley livid with rage, and the twins identical look of deep hatred. As he was thinking about a way to tell her about these reasons for his reservations, he looked at her. All faces faded from view but hers. He got lost in those big brown eyes, seemed to fall forever into them. Her face shone bright in his mind's eye, a look of ecstasy on its features.

"I'm a little scared too," Ginny whispered. Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I've taken on the greatest dark wizard of all time," Harry scoffed. "You think I'm afraid of this."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

The truth was he was terrified, a strange fear gripped him. He vaguely remembered feeling this afraid in a pink, sparkly tearoom, at least here there was no one to compete with.

"Well if there's nothing to it..." Ginny stepped back, held out her arms, and closed her eyes. Harry stared at her. This was absolutely crazy. Every part of his body yearned for her, but at the same time kept him rooted to the spot. A ferocious battle was going on inside his head, he felt he'd had this argument before.

She's Ron's sister

_But your girlfriend_

_Ex_-girlfriend

_But she still loves me_

_And I may never get this chance again_

He stepped towards her, they both gasped. Ginny's shirt was unbuttoning itself. Harry could see a small triumphant smile on her face. With every step he took the buttons came undone. As he took his last step the shirt slid of her body and landed softly on the floor. Ginny was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Harry was reminded of Grawp sleeping on the forest floor. He shook that memory out of his mind.

He wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands moving slowly, caressing the small of her back, methodically feeling every inch as they traveled up. He realized his hands had come into contact with something other than her back. He opened his eyes, under his hand was a clasp. He felt Ginny's hands tighten on his back, he had not noticed she had moved them. He undid the clasp, Ginny let out a low moan. Harry heard the garment hit the floor and could feel her chest against his, their arms still wrapped tightly around one another. Magic was fantastic.

He was kissing her neck again, moving to her face, searching for her lips. One of his hands was still where the clasp had been, the other was sliding gently around her side, coming to rest on her stomach before traversing the short journey to her chest. When he reached the bottom of her breasts she broke away from him. Even though he was perturbed by this sudden stoppage Harry could not help but admire her beauty.

"I haven't finished unwrapping my half of your present yet," she said in a mock indignant voice.

"It's my birthday," Harry said. "I think I should get to unwrap my half first.

Ginny gave him a stern look then smiled, "I guess that's fair."

They had moved around so much that even though they had started out standing a few feet from the door Ginny's legs were now backed against her bed.

Ginny took her wand out of her pocket, for a second Harry thought she was going to curse him, but she just tossed it on her bedside table. Harry did the same with his, then seemed to glide the short distance between he and Ginny. The next few moments past in a blur, the next thing he knew he was under her, she was straddling him like a broomstick. But, oh, so much better this was than flying, better than firewhiskey, better than that magnificent kiss he had received just a few short minutes ago.

"Hold on," Ginny stopped and pushed herself away from him once again, this time stretching for her wand.

"What are you doing," Harry said grimacing, it was almost painful to stop that abruptly. "Everything is unwrapped."

"I know," Ginny said now sitting on Harry's chest wand in hand. "I know, but better safe than sorry." She pointed her wand towards his chest, again he thought she was going to curse him, but she pointed it at herself.

"Impervius!"

She grinned and leaned over to set her wand down.

Harry now knew what she meant by _'better safe than sorry.' _However he worried it would not feel the same. It didn't, it felt better. Uninhibited by _her_ worries Ginny was unbelievable. Harry had had an inkling that she might be good at this, but this good he could not have imagined.

He felt a fantastic sensation building in him, he closed his eyes, he could hear his and Ginny's wands vibrating on her nightstand. Ginny was moving and gyrating like she was riding a cursed broom.

Harry opened his eyes, her body was shining slightly with perspiration, her hair was wild about her face, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. The sight increased the sensation in him. A sound escaped Ginny's throat and the sensation increased again, it was becoming almost unbearable to hold it in. Ginny gasped and grabbed his shoulders, the sensation broke free. Beside them their wands were shooting bright white sparks. Harry wanted this feeling to last forever, to lay with Ginny for all eternity, but even as he thought this, the feeling faded. Ginny collapsed onto his chest. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That was more work than I thought," Ginny gasped breathlessly. "Worth it though." She rolled off of him.

Definitely worth it Harry thought. For a few shining moments all worries were gone, no prophecy, no Voldemort, no Horcuxes, nobody in the world except he and Ginny.

But now a sense of realization was setting in. They had ended their relationship. What they were doing was completely insane. He thought he had made a clean break, but here they were lying in bed together. A new feeling was invading his mind, a feeling of shame, of embarrassment. What had he done to her, he could not spend another second lying next to her, he couldn't even look at her. He got out of bed and started searching for his clothes. Ginny was doing the same thing behind him. He needed to tell her what he had at the funeral, to make it final, make her realize she had to move on without him, but an awkward silence had descended upon them. When he pulled his shirt over his head he decided it could not wait any longer, he turned around, there she was fully dressed standing bold as brass, arms crossed, staring at him with a stern look all her own. He wished he could be fixed with that stare again sometime.

"Don't tell me after what just happened you're going to be all noble again." she said.

Harry's head fell, he looked at the floor, he had to shut his eyes to block out the burning feeling. There was no way he could make her understand how he felt. No way to make her comprehend the pain it caused him. There was a hand on his cheek, he looked up, to his surprise the burning feeling stopped. Ginny's expression was soft.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered.

Harry's voice was calm but full of emotion, "What if I never come back?"

And they were kissing again, like no kiss would come after. Their entire beings seemed know they may never have this chance again. So wrapped up in each other they didn't hear a voice outside the door break their spells...

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.

* * *

**Someone told me _Ginny shouldn't be able to be to do magic cuz she's under age _I told them The Ministry can't detect who does the magic just where it's done.**

**Anyway Rate if ya want**


End file.
